Kingdom Hearts χ
|Veröffentlicher = 20px|Japan Square Enix |Erscheinungsdaten = 20px|Japan 18. Juli 2013SQEX Bridge |Genre = Online Browser Game |Spielmodi = Einzelspieler |Plattform(en) = Smartphone |USK = |PEGI = |ESRB = |OFLC = |ELSPA = }} Kingdom Hearts χ chiMessage from the KINGDOM ist ein anlässlich des 10. Jahrestag der Kingdom Hearts-Serie exclusives Kingdom Hearts-PC Spiel, welches von Square Enix, in Zusammenarbeit mit SUCCESS Corporation, ausschließlich für PC-Browser entwickelt wurde. Das Spiel war kostenlos zu spielen, zusätzliche Gegenstände mussten aber käuflich erworben werden.[http://www.4gamer.net/games/185/G018530/20130312058/ 4Gamer.net]. Die Handlung des Spiels basiert auf den Ereignissen des Schlüsselschwertkrieges. Dieses Action-Spiel enthält einfache 2D Grafiken und ermöglicht allen Spielern, ein Schlüsselschwert zu führen. Die Beta-Testphase lief vom 22. bis zum 25. März 2013. Eine weitere offene Beta-Test Phase begann am 8. Juli 2013 und endete mit dem offiziellen Start des Spiele Dienst auf den 18. Juli 2013 . Am 12. Mai 2015 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Kingdom Hearts χ für iOS und Android Smartphones als Remake Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ veröffentlicht wird. Der Spiele Dienst des Servers für die Browser Version (Kingdom Hearts χ chi) wurde im Herbst 2016 eingestellt und ist nicht mehr spielbar.[http://cache.sqex-bridge.jp/api/information/detail/17304 Kingdom Hearts χ Ends Service in September] Ein Original HD-Movie, welches mit den Spiel-Ereignissen verbunden ist, erschien als ein Teil in KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue als Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover. Im Frühling 2017 wird das Handyspiel Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ zu [Hearts Union χ|''Kingdom Hearts Union χ [Cross]] umbenannt. Handlung ''It is the world of a distant fairy-tale. The world is full of light. Various worlds are born in that light and so the light envelopes them. From the source of Kingdom Hearts's light, there is a χ-Blade that is protected. To that limit, the worlds believed in the eternal light. However, a strong light creates a dark shadow. From that darkness, anxiety and fear awakened their desire. With the darkness hidden within the depths of their hearts awakened, chaos began to spread across the worlds. In order to stop the spread of darkness, those who seek the light created a copy of the χ-blade, a Keyblade, and an adventure concerning the fate of the worlds began. - Message from the KINGDOMMessage from the KINGDOM Spielmechanik Den Spielern wird es möglich sein, ihre eigenen einzigartigen Charaktere in der gleichen Art und Weise zu erstellen, wie es auch in Kingdom Hearts Mobile und in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded im Avatar-Menü möglich ist und diese durch verschiedene Disney-Welten zu führen. Die Kämpfe werden mithilfe eines strategischen Kartensystem ausgeführt, wobei der überwiegende Schwerpunkt des Spiels auf das sammeln von Karten und Gegenstände ausgelegt ist. Obwohl das Spiel im Einzelspieler-Modus ausgeübt werden kann, ist auch ein weiteres wesentliches hervorgehobenes Spielelement vorhanden - der Mehrspieler-Modus, der es den Spielern ermöglicht miteinander zu agieren. Der Spieler verfügt über eine Anzeigeleiste, in welcher vier Faktoren angezeigt werden: AP, BP, Stufe und Taler. Ein Ziel des Spiels ist es, Lux für seine Union zu sammeln, um einen täglichen Wettbewerb gegen andere Unions zu gewinnen. Während der Betaphase gab es fünf Unions: Einhörner, Leoparden, Kobras, Bären und Füchse. Das Spiel wird auch über einen Mechanismus für den Tag- und Nacht-Zyklus verfügen. Beim Erwerb der Erstausgabe von Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX erhielt man zusätzlich die Code-Karte Sora (R+), 20.000 Taler sowie 4.000 Card Draw Points. Wurde der Kauf über den e-STORE im Square Enix Shop getätigt, so erhielt der Spieler zusätzlich noch die Code-Karte Riku (R+),KH for PC Browsers announced as "KINGDOM HEARTS χ chi Potion x10 und Äther x10. Welten und Charaktere Galerie Artworks Aktuelle Version des Spiels Alte Version des Spiels Embleme der Unions Video Referenzen Weblinks *Article de KHDestiny sur les détails du jeu (frz.) *Offizielle japanische Seite (jap.) af:Kingdom Hearts χ en:Kingdom Hearts χ fr:Kingdom Hearts: χ es:Kingdom Hearts χ pt:Kingdom Hearts χ it:Kingdom Hearts χ fi:Kingdom Hearts χ Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts χ